


Breakfast for Two

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [81]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes this, the domesticity and the banter and just having Derek there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/650805.html?thread=87826741#t87826741) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Derek is scrambling eggs at the stove when Stiles stumbles downstairs, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Stiles can’t help but stop in the doorway, watching the flex of muscles on his boyfriend’s back because of course Derek’s not wearing a shirt. Not that Stiles minds because he really, _really_ doesn’t.

“You’re up just in time,” Derek says, making Stiles jump. He hadn’t even realized he was staring until then, but he’s still sleepy. He’ll blame that.

Stiles slides into a seat at the table and a moment later Derek sets a plate almost overflowing with eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. He smiles happily when Derek sits next to him and holds up two forks. If anyone else could see how adorably romantic Derek is when they’re alone…

“You are ridiculous,” is what Stiles says out loud, and by the way Derek laughs, Derek knows that means something more like ‘I love you.’

“You like it,” Derek says in reply, nuzzling Stiles’ temple for a moment before taking a big forkful of eggs and popping it into Stiles’ still open mouth.

Stiles lets out a sound that he’d swear is really quite manly, and somehow manages not to choke. Derek laughs again, and Stiles can’t even find it in himself to frown. He likes this, the domesticity and the banter and just having Derek there with him. He’s not sure how he got so lucky, but hey, he’s not gonna argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
